Countdown (Revised)
by Dawning Wolf
Summary: A girl has to save her mother. She has a deadline. She was going to do this by herself but then realizes that she will need the help of her old guild Fairy Tail. She returns back to Fairy Tail but as a different person. Can she save her mother in time without revealing who she truly is to Fairy Tail? What does fate have in store for her? This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ashkar's POV

"I'm going to kill you when I catch up to you Ashkar Nakamura!"

" That's if you can catch up to me Rino!" My name is Ashkar Nakamura. I'm 17 years old and I live in a world full of magic. The only problem is that I'm the strongest wizard in the entire magic world. When I was younger there was this one group of wizards that tortured me trying to take my powers. I have bad memories from that and I sometimes wake up having nightmares. But later on I found a really great group of friends who took me into their group almost immediately. I can never thank them enough for that. They don't know anything about my past. My mom is also a really nice woman. Ever since I joined my guild a few years ago I always visit her every other weekend. But when I went to go visit her this weekend she wasn't there. That is what worries me the most. My friends told me not to worry but I can't help but do the opposite. But anyway I'm sure it's nothing.

Did I mention that I'm a really big trouble maker and I sometimes steal my friends things for fun? Rino the guy who is chasing me is mad that I bested him in a magic showdown and then made him do something very embarrassing. I'm not going to say what it was so that way I can spare his feelings.

When he finally caught up to me he was out of breath and he didn't look like he had the strength to "kill me".

" Man you run fast when you want to Ash." I just shrugged.

" It's who I am Rino. I was meant to be free and run wild."

" I guess so."

" Hey, I'm sorry for making you do that back there. I might have gone a little too far and it was very immature of me. I shouldn't have done that."

" Nah. Don't worry about it. Everyone has their humiliating moments. I guess that was just one of mine." At that moment the rest of of our friends came running up to us.

" Hey are you guys alright?" Abby asked. I nodded my head signaling that we were fine. I guess I should tell you a bit more about my friends.

There are five people in our group. Rino Suyya, Abby Retsu, Levar Yuna, Riley Abar, and me. Rino is a combat magician. He can use any weapon he wants whenever and wherever he wants to. Levar uses Summoning Magic. He can summon anything he wants or anything that might be useful in battle. Abby uses Creating Magic. She can make anything from anything. Riley is a healer. She can heal people with her magic. The only time she can't heal people is when they are on the brink of death. She really is an amazing person. I use combat magic as well and another type of magic that is called Dark God Magic. I barely use Dark God Magic because it is very dangerous and harmful to other people. Nobody but my mom knows I have it. Not even my friends know. If anyone were to find out I would be in big trouble. I would be kicked out of my guild and I would be in trouble with the Magic Council. That is why I go to such lengths to hide that power. Rino was the first one to accept me into their group. He actually found me wandering around looking for a guild to join. He told me I can come with him to his guild Meiro Sonata. Everyone in out group loves to have fun but we always get serious when it comes down to working and completing jobs and missions. As wizards in our world and kingdom it is our job to protect people and to complete jobs for them.

"You guys okay?" Abby asked. I waved my hand dismissively.

" We are fine. Just chatting."

" Well that's good, " Riley said.

" Anyway," Levar said knocking me out of my thoughts. " We got a job request. It's a really exciting one."

" What is it Levar?" " We are going on a treasure hunt!"

" That's it?" I asked disappointed.

" I was hoping for something more exciting like rescuing a person from the clutches of evil! A treasure hunt is so boring!"

" It's not just any treasure hunt Rino. The treasure is cursed and they say that anyone who claims it as their own will die almost immediately!" At this point in the conversation I was getting dizzy and I wasn't really listening to what they were saying. This feeling was familiar but I didn't remember what it was from.

" But then why does the client want us to retrieve the treasure? Levar, wouldn't the client know that the object was cursed and that it would kill them if they try to claim?"

" That's a good question Riley. I guess we can ask why when we meet with the client later on." All these words were just running through my head. I really wasn't paying attention. I nodded my head just like everyone else.

" I have one question though," Abby stated. We all turned our heads to look at her.

" Fire away," Rino said.

" Why were you chasing Ashkar? We were just coming back from getting the job request and we hear and see Rino chasing after you, Ashkar." That question shook me from my stupor. Rino and I exchanged glances. He nodded his head which told me that I had his permission to tell them what happened. I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

" Well it's like this." That is as far as I got. Suddenly my brain exploded and I felt heat rushing everywhere. That's when I remembered why this sensation happens and what it does to my body. Now it's too late to do anything. I lost all train of thought and fell to my knees.

" Ash, hey Ash can you hear me?!" I tried to nod my head but before anything could happen I started seeing black and I slowly felt myself sinking into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ashkar's POV

I wake up to find all my friends hovering over me. " What happened? I feel like I've been hit by plane!"

" Thank goodness!" Riley exclaimed.

" We thought you were about to die for sure!"

" Why would I die right now? You guys are just kidding about thinking that I was about to die right?" They all looked at each other.

" What?"

" Are you sure you don't remember?" Rino asked.

" I'm sure."

"Well, " Abby said, " Right when you started explaining what happened between you and Rino, you started glowing red and I mean that you had a red aura around your body. Then you started screaming like someone was stabbing a knife into you over and over again. Then you suddenly stopped glowing and screaming and you fell to your knees. That is when we asked if you were okay and you looked as if you were about to respond but suddenly you just lost consciousness. When we checked your heartbeat and pulse it was so weak we weren't even sure it was there."

" We tried contacting your mother to see if it happened to you before but we couldn't get in touch with her." In my body my stomach suddenly cramped. My brain was working over time and I was horrified. My friends had seen the one thing that I had been trying to keep from them since the time I met them. They had seen part of my Dark God Magic. I still had to hide it from them. I couldn't let them know the truth like I did with the other guild.

"It's nothing that you guys need to worry about. Everything is fine and there is no need to contact my mother." I just smiled like it was nothing. I had to keep the facade up otherwise they could die as well. That was never going to happen again. I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me. But they wouldn't let up. They demanded to know.

" It you don't tell us, how are we supposed to trust you. You've told us everything and now you won't even tell us what is happening to you?"

I knew what they said was true and I slowly realized that I would have to tell them the truth about my history and the true horrors of my background. I looked at them right in the eyes and said,

" My father is a Dark God."

My friends looked taken aback at what I had said. We all knew what dark gods did. They killed people for their own entertainment and after they killed everyone they would take their souls and absorb them so they could gain more power.

" Your father is a Dark God?" Levar finally asked. I nodded. Riley looked at me and said,

" I think you have some explaining to do." I was heartbroken at all the looks on my friends faces. There was horror, disgust, confusion and pity. So I took a deep breath and began my story.

" When I was a baby, right after my mother gave birth to me, my father left us. He thought he wouldn't be exposed as a Dark God and that he would be able to have a son to take over his job after he didn't want to anymore. What he didn't realize was that my mother was a wizard. She was able to conceal her magic so that way any enemy that my mom had had made during her jobs wouldn't be able to find us. Then my father came along and thought that she was a normal person. So he married her. When I was born he was scared and furious that I wasn't a boy. There was a certain reason for his feelings."

"There was once a prophecy told to him saying that if he ever married and had a son that son would take after his father and follow in his footsteps. He would also become a dark god. But if he were ever to have a daughter, that daughter would be the exact opposite of him in every way and she would destroy him and his entire legacy. Since I am a girl he tried to kill me but my mom stopped him from doing so just in time. He then turned on her furious that he hadn't realized that she was a wizard. My mom just barely managed to beat him back from killing both of us. Both of us barely escaped with our life."

" As I grew up my mom realized that I had too much magic power. If I didn't learn to control it soon, I would literally explode and die killing anyone around me. From then on I tried my best to control my magic power. Thanks to my mom's advice we were able to stay hidden long enough. But then one day a group of wizards found me. They were called Hades Mark. They were obsessed with power and especially dark magic. when they found out that I had Dark God blood flowing through my veins they decided to experiment on me. So one day while I was waiting for my mom to come home, they kidnapped me and took me to their facility. I was there for an entire year." I stopped there to compose myself. My friends hadn't said anything throughout the entire story but now they all looked as if they had something to say. Abby talked first.

" Why didn't you tell us? You are a danger to us all! You should have never been accepted into our guild in the first place. Levar and Riley looked like they agreed. Rino's face was impassive. I couldn't read anything on his face.

" Didn't you hear me Ashkar? Get lost! You shouldn't be here. Go back with your little dark powers and stay away from us!" Those words were the worst things ever said to me. Suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore. I started yelling at everyone there.

" You want to know what happened to me when I was there? They would ask me questions, they would run tests and take samples of my blood. When they would get no answers from me they would torture me. They whipped me me until you couldn't see my back anymore, all you could see was blood! They took knives and cut deep into my flesh. On my arms and legs. Anywhere where they thought would break me. I screamed and cried begging them to stop but they wouldn't listen!" At this point I was shaking with rage. Tears were coming and streaming down my eyes. I rolled up my sleeves and and pants and showed them all the deep scars. They all looked horrified. They tried to say something but I cut them off.

"You want to know how I escaped? I had to unleash all my magic power to stop those people. Even that wasn't enough. I destroyed the facility but I didn't kill everyone that I wanted to. At the age of ten I had been captured, beat, tortured and hunted. I barely made it out of the facility in time. They couldn't come after me because I put a barrier up. An entire day later I had lost them and came upon a town. That is where I first experienced the thing that happened to me just now. Later on when I came to I saw a worried face above mine. It was my mom! I was so happy. I kept crying though. My mom asked what had happened to me but all the memories were too painful for me to bear. I really only cared that I was back with my mom. Nothing else mattered to me. But for the first time I felt a new emotion building up inside of me."

"It was hate, hate towards my father for doing this to my mother and I. If he hadn't married her I wouldn't have been born, I wouldn't have this dark power, I wouldn't be a test subject. Ever since then I have done nothing but think about the day I would kill him with his own power. That is my only goal in life right now. It's the only thing I live for. I want revenge for what he did to my mom, for what he did to ME! I then went to join a guild because I thought that would help me but you want to know what happened. I almost destroyed them completely. Hades Mark had found me and they tried to take me but we managed to stop them. After it was all over the guild was destroyed but when I said it was my fault everyone told me that it wasn't and that my problems were their problems. They were my actual family. They accepted me despite all my flaws. But I couldn't bear to hurt them any more that I already had so I left. After all those years I thought I had gained control of my powers so I came and joined this guild but I hadn't known this would happen all over again." My voice had cracked over the last few sentences.

" Do you want to know why I didn't tell you all of this before? Because I knew you would act exactly like this. You would have never accepted me like the other guild did and I would lose my only friends again. I'll leave if you want me to but just don't forget what you did to me. I won't come back to harm you because you have harmed yourself by telling me to get lost. I'm never coming back. I'll go to the guild to get my guild mark removed and then I will be gone from your life forever. Don't worry you won't ever have to see me again. I will never put you guys in danger." I tried to stay as calm as I possibly could as I headed back to the guild hall. And none of my friends tried to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ashkar's POV

I walked away from another place I could have ever truly called home. Sure I had lived with my mom and that was home too but Meiro Sonata was the another place where I felt like I actually belonged. I could be myself. Now I had to say goodbye to that to. I decided to go to my mom's house to see if she was there since she wasn't there this weekend.

When I got there everything looked the same as I entered. But I soon started smelling blood and it smelled as if something was rotting. I entered the kitchen and saw a monster lying in a puddle of it's own blood. I got freaked out and started calling,

" MOM! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" She wasn't in the house which means that she must have gotten out safely. I went to her bedroom where I used to sleep when I was little and I found it ransacked. Everything was strewn all over the place. I somehow saw a note in all the mess. It was addressed to me, Ashkar Nakamura. I cautiously opened the note up and it read:

 _To my daughter Ashkar Nakamura:_

 _If you are reading this that means that you have come to look for your mom._

 _I have her and they only way you will ever get her back alive is if you give yourself up to me._

 _If you fail to do so I will kill her and the rest of the guild that you come from._

 _You have 2 months to come and find me and give yourself up to me if you want your_

 _friends to survive and your mother to survive._

 _From:_

 _Your father_

I crumpled the note up in my fist. That jerk of a father. Who did he think he was ignoring me completely and then using my mother to get me to come to him. He stooped down too low this time. I was going to kill him with my bare hands and I didn't care what I had to do in order to finish him off. I would give myself up to him but not in a way he would expect. I would stand and fight against him. I would use his own power to destroy him exactly as I swore to do all those years ago but this time I had a new power fueling me. This time not only was it revenge but it was also love. Love for my mother. With that thought in mind I took long purposeful strides out the door and out into the world to look for my father.

Normal POV:

Ashkar headed out of Glower City and started walking in a random direction which happened to be east. She kept walking until she crossed the border or Glower City which then lead into Magnolia. The name seemed strangely familiar to Ashkar but she didn't remember why. Maybe she had come here as a little kid? As she kept walking she was lost in thought and didn't see where she was walking. Suddenly she plowed into someone in front of her. The person turned around and she saw that he had pink hair. "That's not pink hair- it's salmon colored." Ashkar shook her head wondering where that random thought came from. As she looked at the person more closely she saw that the guy had onyx colored eyes and that he was wearing a white scarf that looked like it was made out of scales. There was a blue cat that was flying near him as well.

 _Wait. A blue flying cat? There is only one guy in the world that she knew of that had a blue flying cat and his name was Natsu._ But she hadn't seen Natsu in over five years. What was he doing here in Magnolia? Then it hit her why this place seemed so familiar. Because the first guild she ever joined was located here in Magnolia. The guild's name was a strange one but it was fitting for it described the people there perfectly. the guild's name was : FAIRY TAIL. She remembered everyone there perfectly. She remembered all their names, what they looked like and their age. She also remembered the reason that she left. Hades Mark was the reason she left it all behind. So nobody else would get hurt because of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Natsu's POV

" Hey- you look familiar. Do I know you?" I had to ask. She just looked like my best friend from five years ago. Her name was Ashkar Nakamura. Only except she had brown hair that was shoulder length and had green eyes. This girl had black hair that was down her back in a braid and had turqouise- green-grayish eyes. Besides that they looked exactly the same. They even had the same scent.

"No I'm sorry. I don't know you. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'll uh, just go. So yeah bye." She ran off even before I had a chance to ask what her name was. She even acted like Ashkar. Huh maybe it was just me. I let it go.

Ashkar's POV

I had to get out of there as fast as I could. Natsu was my best friend from five years ago. How was I supposed to face him after what I did to the guild and the mess that I caused. The fact that he recognized me scared me out of my wits. I had dyed my hair and grown it out and my eyes somehow changed colors. I didn't look much like my old self. I just quickly said my goodbyes and ran down the street and around a corner to get away from him.

I guess that luck just wasn't on my side because somehow I ran into another guy who also looked familiar. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were dark blue and that he didn't have any shirt on. He also had navy blue hair that looked close to black. Of course I had to run into my former crush.

It was none other than Gray Fullbuster. Why oh why did these types of things happen to me? Just when I thought I had gotten away from my crush. This time I couldn't run away easily because he had grabbed onto my wrists to stop me from falling over. He looked at me in surprise and pain and whispered,

" Ashkar? Is that you?"

I had to try my best not to cry as I shook my head. I couldn't let him know the truth or anyone else for that matter. I don't know why he sounded so pained. After all I didn't think that he had returned my feelings for him or if he even knew about them for that matter.

" I'm sorry but I think you have mistaken me for a different person. I really am sorry that I can't help you more." And with that I pulled out of his grasp and continued running down the street.

I had to sit down and take in everything that happened. First I run into my best friend who seems to recognize me but doesn't know for sure. After I run away from him I run into my former crush who also seems to recognize me but also isn't sure. Gray certainly sounded pained to see someone from his past but I never thought that I could have caused that much pain. I'm too confused to do anything so I just bring my knees up to my chest and put my head in between them. The sun is slowly setting and even though I just left Rino and everyone this morning it feels as if I left them years ago. I felt so tired and slowly I started to fall into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Normal POV

Gray and Natsu were both confused by the girl's appearance. They both met back up and they realized that something was bothering the other.

" Hey, did you see a girl with long black hair and turquoise eyes run by?" Natsu asked Gray. Gray looked surprised. he nodded his head. He was too busy thinking about how much that girl reminded him of Ashkar. He had had a crush on Ashkar ever since they first met. He would never admit it to anyone but, anyone could see that he cared for her greatly. When she left he was affected the most out of everyone. He wouldn't come to the guild hall for weeks. He would either be at home or be on a job. Natsu was the same. He wasn't as affected as Gray but he still didn't come to the guild hall as often and when he did, he wouldn't be his usual cheerful self. Nobody was the same after Ashkar left. She was the heart and soul of Fairy Tail. She was what made it shine brightly. They kept walking back to the guild hall to tell everyone who they thought they had seen. As they kept walking Happy flew into the air and said,

" Natsu, Natsu! There is someone on the road. They're just sitting there. They seem to be unconscious." When Happy said that both Natsu and Gray rushed to see who it was. It was none other that the girl that they ran into previously. They could see that she was shivering from the cold so they decided to take her back to the guild hall. Gray lifted her up gently and slowly started walking back to the guild.

Ashkar POV

I woke up to bright lights all around me. I started freaking out because I know this wasn't where I fell asleep yesterday. As I started coming to I see a familiar head full of white hair.

" Are you awake? You seem much more refreshed now. What's your name?" I looked up into the face of Mirajane Strauss. She looked so much different from the last time I saw her. She looked calm and peaceful. The Mirajane that I knew could also be called a she-devil along with Erza Scarlet. Then I remembered she had asked what my name was. I had to quickly think of one so I just said,

" Nakar Kamashura." Mentally I face palmed myself. Way to go Ash! You just gave a name that is almost exactly like yours. Now she'll know for certain. You can really be smart when you want to!"

" That's a cool name! Sounds a lot like another name I know. You even look a lot like the girl. Her name was Ashkar Nakamura. My name is Mirajane Strauss." I noticed the past tense and decided that I had to keep up this charade no matter what it cost me. I also had to get out of this guild as fast as possible.

" Can I talk to the master of this guild Mirajane? There is something I have to tell him."

" Of course Nakar. And you can call me Mira." With that she led me to the Master's office.

Master Makarov's POV

I heard someone knock on the door.

" Come in," I called. The girl who opened the door looked a lot like one of my children who left us five years ago. I couldn't believe she was back!

" Ashkar! Is it really you? You have finally come back to us after all these years!" I know I was overreacting but I was happy to have the heart and soul of Fairy Tail back. Then I saw her shake her head sadly. My heart dropped suddenly.

" You're not Ashkar are you?"

" I'm sorry Master Makarov. I have to talk to you. I can't have anyone eavesdropping." When I heard that I closed the door and locked it and put a silencing spell on the door so nobody could hear us. With that she sat down in a chair and began her story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ashkar's POV

I told the master the entire story of what happened when I left here with my mom. I told him who I really was and that I couldn't stay. I told him what happened at Meiro Sonata and how I have to get my mom back. I told him the reason why nobody here could know about me. He listened and after I was done he looked thoughtful at what I had just told him. What he said afterwards froze me in my spot. With those words I looked at him incredulously. I couldn't believe what he had said. Tears started welling up in my eyes and they threatened to fall. I just nodded my head silently. I felt a strange mix of emotions in me. There was happiness and joy but there was also guilt and fear. There was confusion and hope. Master Makarov just said that I could join Fairy Tail again. He said that I was needed here. He said that he would try to help me find my mom no matter what it took. Thoughts were running through my head. " Should I accept? What happens if the past catches up to me? What should I do if that jerk of a father comes and hurts all the people that I have missed and still love?" As if reading my thoughts Master said,

" We can take care of won the last time that it happened didn't we. And I'll keep your secret so you can tell everyone when you're ready. We need you back Ashkar. Come back to Fairy Tail and make it the lively guild it once was." With those words all my doubts cleared away. I was going to join Fairy Tail once more but this time as Nakar Kamashura. I would still stay true to my vow and destroy my father. I would bring my mother back to me. I wouldn't let go of any of that. But I would join Fairy Tail and I would be with my friends again. I would tell them who I truly am when I'm ready. Meiro Sonata may not have accepted me but Fairy Tail always would. Maybe I could leave all the bad memories behind and start anew with the guild that I once loved. Maybe this is what fate had in store for me.

Gray's POV

I just couldn't get that girl out of my head. She looked exactly like Ashkar, the girl I had once loved. The girl I still love. Seeing her out there in the cold made me feel very protective. Ashkar also used to fall asleep in random places.

 _Snap out of it Gray! You sound like a lovesick puppy!_

" HEAD'S UP!" I see a table on fire heading towards me. I just sigh and duck out of the way. Once the danger's passed I grab Natsu by the collar.

"Watch where you're throwing stuff flame-brain!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME BRAIN YOU POPSICLE!" That starts a full fledged brawl in the guild. Then I see that girl walking down the stairs towards Mira. I wonder what she's doing. I don't realize that I'm staring until Elfman punches my face and shouts,

" IT'S NOT MANLY TO SPACE OUT IN A FIGHT!" I was about to punch him back when Gramps gets everyone's attention.

" Listen up brats! We have a new recruit! Her name is Nakar Kamashura. Now be nice to her and I hope you all get along well." Is that girl Nakar? Sure enough she is. We all stop fighting to look at her properly. Almost everyone in the guild shouts,

"ASHKAR?!" She only shook her head.

" No, my name is Nakar. It's nice to meet all of you. I hope to get to know all of you better." And with that everyone started swarming around her to talk to her.

Normal POV

Lucy was the first to go up to Ashkar and introduce herself. Then Natsu, and Gray, and soon the entire guild followed.

" How old are you?"

"17."

" Where did you come from?"

"I came from Glower City."

" What guild were you at previously?" Ashkar's face darkened at the question.

"Meiro Sonata"

" Do you live with your parents?"

"My dad's gone and my mom is somewhere." Ashkar brushed that question off since she didn't want to get into her

past or anything like that.

" Do you have a boyfriend?" Ashkar blushed at the mention of a boyfriend.

" No. I don't have a boyfriend but I had a crush."

Everyone started "ooohhhing" at that. They all wanted to know who it was. Gray especially. For some reason he was feeling very protective of this girl. But Ashkar didn't tell them who it was. She didn't want anyone to know that that she had and still has feelings for Fairy Tail's resident ice mage. Master Makarov soon saw how flustered Ashkar was getting so he made everyone get away from her and he sent her home. Just before she walked out the guild doors Natsu and Gray got into another fight with the whole guild in it. Gray had sent Natsu flying in the direction of Ashkar. Everyone screamed,

" WATCH OUT!"

Ashkar just looked behind her and saw what was going on and just slid to her right side. Natsu went flying out of the guild hall. Ashkar was getting annoyed. First off it had been great to come back to the guild but she had forgotten how much the people here got on her nerves. She turned around with a fiery aura around her. Natsu then came crashing into the guild and slammed into Ashkar from behind. Everyone froze right where they were.

" You should watch where you're standing Nakar! That really hurt!"

" I SHOULD WATCH WHERE I'M STANDING?!" She grabbed Natsu by the collar and clocked him right in the face. The poor guy didn't stand a chance . He got knocked right out.

" YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME TO WATCH WHERE I'M STANDING!"

" He can't hear you. You know that right Nakar?" Lucy asked. But Ashkar didn't seem to hear her. She kept ranting at Natsu. Everyone in the guild sweatdropped when she picked Natsu up and started slapping him across the face demanding that he answer her.

" She's just as crazy as Erza isn't she?"

" Aye." When Ashkar realized that Natsu wasn't going to answer her she just walked out of the guildhall as if nothing happened. Everyone just stared at her retreating form.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ashkar's POV:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was so stupid! How could I lose my cool in front of the entire guildhall?! I almost used part of my magic power! UUGGGHHH! I really have to learn to keep my temper in check. I got my guildmark in black on my shoulder blade. It was exactly where I had gotten it the first time I had come to Fairy Tail. Now I had to find a place to stay for the next two months. I couldn't just keep living on the streets for the time being. Then I saw an apartment complex on Strawberry Street. I went in there and talked to the landlady. She said the rent cost 70,000 jewel per month. Thank god I had more than that with me at the moment. I paid her for two months and went into my new apartment. It was quite spacy. There was no point in buying stuff if I'm only gonna be here for two months. I won't even be in the place all the time. It was only afternoon so after I put all my stuff down I went out to get something for lunch. As I walked out the door I ran into none other than Lucy. She asked if I was going out for lunch and I said that I was. She then told me that she would treat me to lunch since I was new to Magnolia. We were going to go to 8-Island but I thought it was too far. So Lucy decided that we would go to the guild and eat. When we went inside everyone stopped and stared at me as if I had come from another planet. I was just about to turn around and find another place to eat but Lucy dragged me towards the bar. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy were all there talking to each other. Lucy called out to them and they all turned to look at us. Erza's eyes widened when she saw me. A first I wondered why but then I realized that she wasn't there when I had first been introduced. It took all my self control to not run out of there at the sight of my former friend. While Natsu had been my best friend that was a boy Erza had been my best friend that was a girl. She came running towards me and I felt my head being banged into a metal breastplate. Ow!

" Ashkar! You came back after all these years." Again I had to pretend that I didn't know who that was. I told her,

" I'm sorry but I'm not Ashkar. My name is Nakar Kamashura. It's nice to meet you."

She let go of me immediately.

" I'm sorry. You just looked like someone very dear to me."

" I get that a lot." I laughed humorlessly. I headed towards the the bar where Lucy had already taken a seat between Gray and Natsu. When I sat down Lucy asked what I wanted as she would pay for me. I told her I would have some pancakes with syrup and a cup of hot chocolate. She just nodded and told Mira my order. Once it had been taken Lucy turned to me and we started up a friendly conversation. When I asked how she came to Fairy Tail she told me Natsu had saved her from a guy named Bora. He then brought her here and she was now on Team Natsu along with Erza and Gray. I also asked her who her best friend was. She told me that her best friend that was a girl was Levy but her best friend that was a boy was Natsu.

When I heard that my fists automatically clenched up. I became ridged but I forced myself to relax. I should be happy for him. He found a new best friend after I left the guild. She then asked me who my best friends were. I told her that I never had any best friends. I asked what type of magic she used she told me that she used a holder type magic called Celestial Spirit Magic. When she asked me what type of magic I used I tense up again. I told her that I use combat magic. Just then Mira came back with my pancakes so I was spared from having to go into further details about my magic. As I scarfed down my food, I noticed that Gray was staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and asked him,

" What are you staring at?" He quickly shook his head and turned around and faced the other way. That's when I saw a blue haired girl that I didn't know come towards him screaming

"GRAY-SAMA!" I wondered who the heck she was and why she was obsessed with Gray. I felt jealously rise but I quickly smothered it down. After I finished eating I thanked Mira and Lucy for paying for my food. As I went to exit the guildhall I heard Natsu call out to me and ask me how good my magic abilities were. I decided to tell him the truth. I said,

" This entire guild could face me and I would still be able to stand." As I turned around to leave I felt a hand on my arm preventing me from leaving. I looked behind me and saw Natsu had grabbed my arm.

"In that case, I challenge you to a fight. You can choose who you want to fight besides me." All I said was,

" Sure." I pointed Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, the woman with the blue hair whose name I later found out was Juvia, a burly looking guy in the back of the guild with long black hair, Lucy, Lisanna, Bickslow, Evergreen and finally Freed.

" I will fight everyone that I pointed at. If anyone else wants to fight you are free to join. The match will be held tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy but I just shrugged and headed out of the guild. I had better things to do than just sit around the guild hall. I had to get started on finding my mother.

Guild's POV:

" IS THAT GIRL FREAKING CRAZY?! SHE'S TAKING ON THREE S-CLASS MAGES AND THREE DRAGON SLAYERS! THAT GIRL IS GOING TO DIE FOR SURE!"

Makarov's POV:

I just smiled and laughed to myself when I heard her say those words. " That might be a little too easy for you Ashkar. These guys think you can't do it but you're obviously going to prove them wrong. Just make sure you don't go overboard." Laxus noticed my smile and asked,

" What're you smiling about old man?" I just shook my head and went inside my office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ashkar's POV

I really wasn't thinking when I challenged them all to a fight. But I had to prove to them that they weren't better than me and that I belonged in Fairy Tail. Gramps had already told me that I belonged here but I had to prove it to myself. I entered my apartment and took in its bareness. At first I didn't know where to begin to start my search but when I had told the master my problem he gave me a lacrima that would make it easier to find her. I spoke into the lacrima saying, " _Show me Misaka Nakamura."_ The lacrima immediately zoomed in on a beat up woman hanging from the ceiling. The only thing holding her up were two chains attached to her arm. I covered my mouth with one hand. My eyes widened and I felt tears gathering up.

" Mom, what has done that monster done to you? Why did this have to happen to you? It should have to have been me."

" I'm glad you're feeling that way Ashkar. That means that you should have no trouble coming and exchanging yourself for your mother." I hissed at the lacrima.

"Father. Tell me where you are and I will come and make the exchange. That's all you want right? To have me dead." He laughed humorlessly.

" I'll tell you where we are located but there is something else you have to do before I tell you where we are. You have to bring me back a lost treasure. It's cursed so that anyone who claims it as their own will die almost immediately. I'm sure you're familiar with it aren't you? After all you were about to go on that job before you quit that guild." That jerk said all of this with a smile on his stupid and ugly face.

" You were the one who posted that job and you were the one who met with my friends. You were the person who Riley and the others talked to."

" That all was me yes."

" I can't do the job. There is no flyer and without the flyer I can't get the treasure."

" That's not a problem. I made another flyer and put it on the guild board already." I turned the lacrima off immediately. I ran out of the apartment and headed towards the guild. I couldn't let anyone get that job flyer before me!

I ran as fast as I could. When I opened the guild doors, everyone stared at me but I ignored them. I was getting used to it. I headed to the request board and pushed everyone out of the way. I saw the flyer and grabbed it without second thought. I headed to where Mira was so I could get the job approved.

" I would like to go on this job Mira."

" Alright, but you need to be an S-class mage to go on this job." I was getting annoyed. I had to get on with this job so I could save my mother and kill my father.

" Please Mira. I'm just as strong as any S-class mage. I really need to do this job!" Mira sighed.

" If I talk to the Master and he allows you to go when are you planning on leaving?"

" Right then!"

" You can't do that. You still have to fight everyone and even then you might be too hurt to even walk." Shoot! I had forgotten about fight with Fairy Tail. If I got the job approved then I would go on it after I fight everyone in Fairy Tail. Mira was seriously doubting my abilities if she thought I wouldn't be able to walk after I finished fighting. But then I remembered that Mira hadn't seen "Nakar's" power. I just asked her if I could ask the Master about this and she just nodded her head and pointed towards the Master's office.

As I entered Master's office I noticed pictures sitting there. Some of them looked old while others looked new. In one of the old ones I saw myself, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Laxus. I couldn't believe that I meant that much to Fairy Tail. But I also caused them too much pain-something which I couldn't afford to do ever again. Then I remembered what I had come here for. I went up to Gramps' desk and told him about the job.

" I would let you go alone but are you sure that you can handle this job by yourself?" I nodded my head vigorously.

" I can't let anyone else come on this job. My father would try to kill them. I'm not letting him touch another one of my nakama ever again." Master nodded his head thoughtfully at this.

" Let's make a deal. If you can beat everyone in your fight tomorrow then I will promote you to S-class so you can complete the job and save your mother."

" Thank you Master!" Gramps then said that I could keep the flyer with me so nobody else could take the job. I left his office feeling very satisfied with myself. As I walked down the stairs, Mira looked up from the cup she was cleaning and asked,

"How did it go Nakar?"

" Master said that if I beat all of you tomorrow he will promote me to S-class and I could go on the job."

" Are you going to take anyone with you?"

"Absolutely not!" And with that I made my way out of the guild.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Normal POV

Everyone was excited today. It was the day that Ashkar was to fight the Fairy Tail wizards. Everyone was excited but no one was as excited as Ashkar. She was practically jumping out of her shoes. Everyone stared at her in shock. They thought she should be on the ground begging for mercy so that people would spare her. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Juvia and Gajeel were just sitting off to the side smirking. This girl was going to be easy to take down. She was way too cocky for her own good. The Master came out and asked Levy to carve runes around the area so there wouldn't be too much destruction.

" It's not too late to back out guys!" Ashkar called with a wave. Everyone just stared at her. Who did this girl think she was telling her opponents that they could back out if they wanted to? And what was her magic. Only Makarov and Lucy knew what her magic was. Makarov wouldn't tell anybody and nobody asked Lucy. Everyone gathered on the field ready for the fight to begin.

" The fight will commence in TEN seconds." Everyone started counting down together. " 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Then all of hell broke loose.

Lisanna, Elfman and Erza immediately charged at Ashkar. Both Lisanna and Elfman transformed into their Take - over Magic. Everyone thought that Ashkar would be surprised but she just summoned a double bladed sword and ducked their attacks. She popped up behind Lisanna and knocked her out. Wendy dragged Lisanna to the side so she could heal the girl. Elfman tried to jump on top of her but Ashkar uppercutted him in the jaw, therefore breaking it. He yelled in pain and decided to do the smart thing. He forfeited the match. Only Erza was left out of Ashkar's first attackers. Suddenly Gajeel and Juvia also came at Ashkar. Gajeel turned his fists into metal and sent them at Ashkar. Ashkar just touched her sword against the metal and he suddenly pulled his fists back as if something burned him. When his fists returned to normal you could see that there were in fact burns all over his fists and arms. Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress armor along with her usual sword. She lunged at Ashkar but Ashkar just blocked with the hilt of the sword. Their fight started getting very heated. No one would be able to get within three feet of them without getting chopped into pieces. Soon all you could hear was the sound of metal upon metal and could only see streaks of black, scarlet, and silver. Neither of them were able to get a hit on each other. When the finally both of them stopped only Erza looked tired. Ashkar seemed every bit as hyper as she had when the fight began. Ashkar suddenly lunged forward and ran past Erza. It seemed as though Ashkar hadn't touched her but when she stopped running everyone turned to look at Erza. Erza's face was white and she looked at her stomach. There was a gash there that was dripping blood. She collapsed from blood loss and Makarov had Wendy come and heal her. Everyone stared at Ashkar in horror. She had a look of regret on her face. Everyone then turned to look at her sword that they expected to be drenched in blood. There wasn't a single speck of blood. Ashkar had moved so fast that the blood hadn't stained the blades. NOBODY ever had beaten Erza before. Who was this girl? Gajeel and Juvia ran at her and Ashkar jumped. As she landed she held her blade to Gajeel's chest and he stumbled back in pain. While he was distracted she pressed her blade to his cheeks and burned them even more. He stumbled back even more and out of the ring. He was officially out. Ashkar counted in her mind. 4 down 9 to go. Then instead of waiting for more people to come and attack her Ashkar rushed at Juvia. She swung her sword down and Juvia and waited to hear the woman scream in pain. There was no sound. When Ashkar looked up she saw that her blade was floating between Juvia's body.

" Juvia's body is made out of water. Your attacks won't hurt me. I will be a much tougher opponent for you."

" Actually you just made your defeat much more easier for me. Elemental Blades: Ice!"

Ashkar turned the blade around and soon Juvia was an ice statue. She wasn't covered in ice. She was ice! Well let's just say that shocked everybody. After Juvia's defeat there were only 8 people left: Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mira, Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen. Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow all turned on their magic power with their eyes. They looked directly at Ashar but she was looking down as if she knew what they were about to do. She yelled,

" Elemental Blades: Air!" She started spinning the sword around and around in her hand. The sword soon became a blur of silver and she yelled,

" Gust!" Without looking Ashkar still somehow managed to direct the gusts of wind at the Thunder Legion. They all flew out of the arena and flew far far away.

"Ooops. I guess I went a little overboard." Ashkar said looking sheepish. People were just staring at her in horror, awe and fear. Mira transformed into her Satan Soul and Lucy summoned Gemini. Ashkar stepped forward and suddenly sensed a presence in front of her and behind her. They were both rushing towards her at the same time. She saw Mira in front of her and she wondered who was behind her until she heard the crackle of lightning. They were going to hit her if she didn't move soon and it would hurt her bad. She jumped at the last second and flipped through the air. Both mages eye's widened as they weren't able to move out of the way in time. Ashkar landed behind them and cringed.

" Ooooh! That must have hurt don't you think? I wonder if they are okay." She mused to herself. As for Mira and Laxus, let's just say that Wendy was running out of Magic Power fast. As Ashkar was turning to face her last three opponents, she heard Lucy chanting:

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am_ the ruler of the stars...

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate..._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

" Well that's not good!" Ashkar thought to herself. She looked up at the bright light. She couldn't dodge it. " I'll just take it head on!" Ashkar braced herself for the pain and didn't let her step falter. She held her ground. Was this spell going to be the end of her?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Normal POV

When the dust cleared from Lucy's spell everyone's jaw dropped. Ashkar was still there. Sometime during the spell she had traded her double-bladed sword for single blade. Then everyone saw what the spell had done to Ashkar. She was using the blade for support. And she was panting. That spell had taken a toll on her.

" Aw no fair Luce! I wanted to get the first hit on Nakar!" Natsu whined. Lucy summoned Loke/Leo to fight Ashkar. Loke thought she was Ashkar even though she was under the alias of Nakar so he was hesitant to attack her. Ashkar met all of his attacks and while she did she started whispering stuff to him.

" I really am Ashkar but you can't tell anyone that yet. I have to win this fight to help save my mom. You can't tell anyone that either. What I need you to do is to go back to the spirit world when I say 'forced gate closure' so that way people think that I sent you back to the spirit world. You can't tell anyone that I did that either."

Loke looked at Ashkar confused if he was allowed to say anything. Ashkar saw this and sighed.

" Basically everything I'm telling you, you can't tell anyone else. If you do I will skin you alive and make a fur coat out of your hide. Do you understand?" Loke just nodded in fear. " On the count of three Loke." He nodded again.

"1, 2, 3!"

" Forced Gate Closure!" Ashkar screamed. Once again everyone stared at Ashkar in shock. Especially Lucy. Loke started to disappear in a shower of golden light.

" I'm sorry Lucy." When Lucy tried to call him back he wouldn't respond. Lucy then thought that if Ashkar could do that to her strongest Celestial Spirit then surely she would be able to any of her other Celestial Spirits. So she brought out her whip. She aimed it for Ashkar's leg but Ashkar jumped back and swept downwards with her blade. Lucy's whip got cut in half. Well she couldn't use that anymore. Lucy was about to summon another spirit when she suddenly collapsed. Using Urano Metria had also taken a toll on Lucy's body and her magic power and then having Loke's gate open for so long. Lucy couldn't stand anymore. She was dragged to the sidelines. Poor Wendy couldn't keep up and soon Porlyusica was called to help with the healing.

" If Riley were here she would be able to help with the healing. Wait stop thinking about your old guildmates." Ashkar was startled out of her thoughts when someone yelled,

" Ice Make: Hammer!" Ashkar looked up to see a giant hammer floating above her head.

"EEP!" Ashkar raised her sword instinctively as the hammer came smashing down. The hammer was destroyed but Ashkar had fallen on the ground. even though she hadn't used much magic energy, the physical exertion and the Urano Metria spell was slowly bringing her down. She heard people cheering as they believed she was finally down. Well she was sorry to disappoint. She slowly staggered to her feet and suddenly like a streak of lightning she was behind Gray. She shot her arms around his neck and held him in a blood choke. He tried his best to slip out but the trick behind the blood choke is that once you get them in the choke, it's impossible for the person to escape. This choke could kill people. Ashkar was just feeling the guilt pool up in her stomach and throat.

" I'm so sorry for doing this to you Gray. Please forgive me." Gray barely heard her as he was losing consciousness. Ashkar held him in the choke for 8 seconds. Just enough to knock him but but not enough to kill him. She herself dragged him out of harm's way. Now she only had one opponent left to face. Her former best friend: Natsu Dragneel. This was going to be one tough fight especially if she was drained of magic power.

" Now I can fight you all by myself. All those other guys were hogging you." Everyone sweatdropped.

" Then why didn't you come at me yourself? Instead of just standing there you could have attacked me Flame Head!"

" I know I could have but you seemed very busy." Ashkar almost laughed at him. If he knew who she really was then he wouldn't have thought that she was busy. She didn't move. So Natsu attacked first.

" Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Ashar thought she could move but when she did, he came right at her. She couldn't avoid the attack. His fist met her her gut.

" What a lovely introduction," Ashkar thought to herself. She flew back and landed on one knee. She better step up her game if she wanted to win. She also couldn't let her magic power drop down too low because if it did the Dark God Power would come out.

" Where is all of that power you had at the beginning of the fight Nutcracker? Don't tell me you lost all of that power already!"

" Who the heck is Nutcracker?!"

" You are. You said your name was Nutcracker!"

" I said my name was Nakar! Get your names straight you pyromaniac. And I still have a boat load of power. I'm not gonna lose here!"

" Now that's the attitude I want to see Nutcracker! Come at me with everything you got!" Many sweatdropped when Ashkar was called Nutcracker again. Ashkar on the other hand looked extremely mad. Everybody yelled,

" RUN NATSU!" He saw the angry female individual and she had her double bladed sword out again.

" Elemental Blade: Fire!" She attacked Natsu with such speed and force that it was a surprise to believe that this was the same girl who looked as if she was about to drop on her feet just a few moments ago. Ashkar had managed to nick him with her blade. That was what had insured his defeat. Ashkar was also glad that she had been able to nick him so fast because if she had used anymore magic the Dark God Magic would have seeped through her and then it would be hard for her to control it.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nothing but a tiny spurt of flames came out of his mouth. Ashkar couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He had a look of confusion on his face. " What did you do to me Nutcracker?!"

" Stop calling me Nutcracker. I'm not gonna tell you what I did. But I'm just gonna say that you can't use your powers for a while which makes it much easier for me to take you down."

" Don't get too cocky. I'll just fight you hand to hand." Ashkar put away her sword. Both Natsu and Ashkar were panting but Ashkar was panting harder than Natsu. When he realized this he thought it would now be an easy win for him but boy was he gonna be in for a big surprise. Ashar lunged for his head with a horse kick but he blocked and tried to side kick her in the stomach. She low blocked and tried to front kick him right where it hurts but he danced back. He hook kicked her right across the stomach and sent her skidding back. She ran forward and punched him right in the gut and backfisted him right in the head. After that attack, Ashkar's vision started to get dimmer.

" Not right now! This can't happen right now! I still have to beat Natsu and prove that I belong in Fairy Tail once more. If they find out now, they will get hurt even more. I got stronger for a reason, to protect my nakama. I learned from Fairy Tail and they are the reason I learned to control this power. That is why I must repay them back by not hurting them with my secrets. I will not lose here and I certainly not lose to the dark power of my father. I will always walk the path of light no matter what. That is my promise to myself and to my family!"

Ashkar felt a rush of adrenaline and suddenly her vision cleared. She was able to keep the dark powers in check. She rushed at Natsu and used a roundhouse kick to his head to daze him. While he was dazed she lifted him over her shoulder and threw him out of the arena. Everyone was stunned. This girl had taken out 13 of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail! Ashkar smiled she had won. She could find her mother. She could destroy her father. She could finally protect her nakama. And for all that she was thankful.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Makarov's POV

That brat really has gotten stronger. No joke. She took out 3 dragon slayers, 3 S-class wizards and knocked out three people out at the same time. But I felt the dark power almost come out. She has learned to finally control it. I am proud of her.

" Listen up everyone! Seeing as Ash- um, Nakar defeated 13 of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, I am promoting her to S-class. She is now in the league of Erza, Mira, Laxus and Gildarts." Everyone gaped at me after my announcement and Ashar just stared up at me with gratefulness and happiness. This girl was going to bring Fairy Tail back to it's original splendor. I'm glad she came back.

Natsu's POV

Nakar is too much like Ashkar to not be Ashkar. Her magic is the same as well. Ashkar also had the double bladed sword and it was called Elemental Blades as well. Then when Gramps was announcing that she was becoming S-class- which is no fair- he almost called her Ashkar. Nakar even has the same scent as Ashkar. And their names are so similar! Something's not right. I walked up to Nakar who was sitting on the ground. She looked really tired.

" That was a great fight Natsu!"

" It certainly was Nutcracker! Let's fight again sometime!" She pouted and yelled,

" My name is not Nutcracker! It's Nakar! Get that much correct!" I laughed. I always did that. Every time I met someone new. For Ashkar is was Asparagus, for Lucy it was Luigi, for Lisanna it was Lasagna, and for Nakar it was Nutcracker.

" However next time I won't lose. I'll win for sure!"

" We'll see about that," Nakar said with a smirk. She looked exactly like Ashkar in that moment. My heart clenched in pain and guilt. She got to her feet and said goodbye. She then walked over to where Gray was. Maybe Nakar had a crush on Gray as well. Heheheheh.

Gray's POV

What the heck happened to me. One moment I'm fighting Nakar and now I'm on the sidelines with Porlyusica hovering over me.

" Are you okay?" a soft voice asks me. I turn around to see Nakar standing there.

" I'm fine. Did you manage to beat Natsu?" She crouched next to me and nodded her head.

" I threw him out of the arena. I also blocked his powers for a while. He wasn't too happy about that." She chuckled. I started laughing as well.

" What happened to me?"

" I'm sorry about that. I caught you in a blood choke and held you there for 8 seconds. It stopped the blood from going to your brain and was therefore knocked unconscious. If I kept choking you any longer I would have killed you. Please forgive me." She looked so guilty. I felt really bad.

" Don't worry about it. It was a fight okay? People are supposed to get hurt. I forgive you."

" Thank you!" She looked too much like Ashkar. Maybe the only reason I feel so comfortable around her is because she reminds me so much of Ashkar.

" Uh...Gray," I turn my head around to look at her. Her cheeks are tinged pink.

"Where are your clothes?"

I look down and yelp. I don't have any clothes on except for my underpants. I'm glad those stayed on.

" EH! WHERE DID MY DARN CLOTHES GO?!" I saw them off the side and immediately put them on. Nakar started laughing again. I looked at her in surprise. Most people would run away screaming or would be thoroughly disgusted. She my surprise and said,

"You really are funny Gray!" I blushed. I was about to answer when she said,

" I have to go unfreeze your girlfriend! I totally forgot! You can't unfreeze her without using my sword." I looked up her in alarm.

" I don't have any girlfriend."

" I thought that the blue haired girl- Juvia- was your girlfriend."

" She isn't my girlfriend. I just think of her as a friend. An annoying, clingy stalker friend. I haven't had a girlfriend since-" I cut myself off there. Those memories were just too painful to go through.

" Since that girl Ashkar Nakamura left right?" I stared up at her. How did she know about that? " Gramps told me and I could tell because everyone called me Ashkar before. Who was she to you?" I thought about Ashkar and I thought about my feelings for her. When I answered, I answered as truthfully as possible.

" When I first met Ashkar, I didn't know what to think. She was a little girl but only a year younger than me. 10 years old. At first I thought of her as a sister but soon I realized that my feelings were much stronger than those as brother should have. We were still young but I felt a connection to her. I don't know if that was just my imagination but I fell in love. I didn't know if I could ever love again after my parents and my mentor died but somehow I felt love for this girl. She was a little bundle of joy wherever she went. You would think that she was a happy-go-lucky child but if you looked past the surface you could see all the pain she was hiding. She told us some of her dark past. Her mother wouldn't join the guild but she came to visit often. We tried to help Ashkar control her power but it was really hard for us to. She would end up screaming and shaking. It was heartbreaking to see her so broken and shattered. Somehow every time I saw that I felt like a little part of me was dying."

" She had warned us that people would come for her and that they could potentially kill us. We didn't realize how serious her situation was until they actually came. They were called Hades Mark. We fought as hard as we could and we won at the end but the toll on Fairy Tail was horrible. The guild hall was destroyed, more than half the members were severely injured, but the worst part was that Ashkar blamed herself for that. She thought that if she had never joined Fairy Tail, this wouldn't have happened. But none of us thought that way. She blamed herself so strongly that she left the guild. She had only been at the guild for two years but she was already the heart and soul of Fairy Tail. Natsu was her best friend as a boy and Erza was her best friend as a girl. As for me, I was just the boy who loved her. I never knew if she returned my feelings and now I guess I never will know. When she left, parts of everyone's hearts left with her. Everyone loved her and that is why people saw you as Ashkar. You resemble her so much. I loved her and now I don't even know where she is."

When I had finished pouring my heart out to her I felt embarrassed. I never told anyone any of this stuff. I now I told a complete stranger that I hardly knew. When I glanced at Nakar, she was white and shaking.

" Hey are you okay Nakar?"

She quickly composed herself and stood up.

" I'm fine." As she turned to leave she paused and said, "If you really want to know how Ashkar felt about you then she felt the exact same way you feel. She still does." With that she left even though I had so many more questions.

 **A/N: For those of you reading my story, you can PM me if you have any requests for the story. If you have any feedback I would love to hear it. Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ashkar's POV:

I felt so embarrassed when I heard that coming from Gray. I was so happy that he felt the same way, but sad because I could never go back to Fairy Tail as regular old Ashkar. They know how I look and now know me as Nakar. The old Ashkar was gone. I felt sad to admit it but I felt horrible and miserable. The boy I loved, loved me back but we couldn't be together. I can't risk that happening again. I look back for a second and he has a confused look on his face. I felt guilty that I couldn't answer any more questions. Otherwise he would figure out I was the real Ashkar. I quickly walked away and checked to see how everyone else was doing. Once I was reassured that they all were fine and I unfroze Juvia, I headed to my apartment. I stepped into the bathroom for a nice and soothing bath when I heard shouting in my living room. I quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed a frying pan on my way to investigate the noises. I go downstairs and saw someone.

Without thinking, I immediately whacked the person in the head with my eyes closed. I slowly open my eyes to see that I smashed Natsu in the head. Happy was hovering over him trying to wake him up. I look around to see Gray, Erza, and Lucy. I see Gray holding his hands up while Erza quietly eats cake. Lucy had summoned Virgo to protect her.

"Whoops!" I slowly bring down the frying pan. Just then I realized something.

" _WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE?! THIS IS MY PROPERTY! YOU CAN ONLY COME IN IF I SAY SO! WAIT….HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"_ I start screaming like crazy when Gray starts to explain things.

"You see….it was Natsu's idea! So we followed him in".

"WHY WOULD YOU FOLLOW THAT FLAME-BRAIN?"

"Um…"

Suddenly Lucy spoke up.

"Don't worry, I feel your pain. You'll get used to it sooner or later. And BTW Gray ...your clothes."

" _Agh!_ Where did they go _again_?!"

I started laughing so hard I fell over.

"What's so funny Nakar? You smashed Natsu in the head! _Now he is dead_!" Happy wailed.

"No he is not. He is just unconscious…."

"And it's all your fault Nakar!"

"Shut up, Cat!"

As Happy and I argued, Natsu woke up.

"Huh…...oh hey Nutcracker."

"My. Name. Is. _ASH-NAKAR_!"

"Whatever…"

I glared at Natsu . I look back at Gray, Erza, And Lucy when I notice Gray looks a little uneasy. I have a feeling he came here for answers. Happy smiles all of a sudden which worries me.

"I see you Gray...You _LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE_ her!"

" _No, I DON'T_! _SHUT UP, CAT_!"

Gray starts blushing madly, and I know he is just trying to keep his cool. I smile at him, and he turns away. They all leave but Gray stayed back. He said he wanted to talk to me in private.

"So Nakar...about...Ashkar...How do you know her?"

I knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Um….she used to be in my old guild...and we have stayed friends since…."

"Really?" His face got a little brighter when I told him about me.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh…well what was her previous guild?

"Um… Meiro Sonata…"

"Awesome! Hey, I'm going to track her down. If you want...you can come with me...I'm sure she would love to see an old friend again!"

"You can't go. Please don't… You _can't, Gray_!"

"Why not?"

"Because…your … girlfriend needs you!"

"I don't have a girlfriend…"

"...You still can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because the guild needs you and you have a new job and need to…."

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes. I immediately started blushing.

"What are you hiding from me? I can tell you are lying because you look just like Ashkar when you lie. You both look away and fidget and look around a lot."

"What...what do you mean…..I'm not hiding anything…"

"Anyway..I'm not gonna look for her…."

"You...you're not?"

"Nah...just for your sake." He smiles at me and I start blushing again.

Natsu's POV:

I wonder what's taking them so long...maybe I should check on them…on second thought- nah. It's not nice to spy on someone confessing their love. Happy has an evil grin on his face…It's kind of scary. Oh well! Happy and I still have that fish we were arguing about to catch!

Gray's POV:

Why did I just do that to her? Maybe because she seems just like Askar. But she did look just like Ashkar when I held her. Maybe she is Ash….nah...she couldn't be. If she was then…I just confessed my love to her and she feels the same way…I should probably keep an eye on her…

Ashkar's POV:

What just happened? Gray held me and forced me to look into his eyes. I wonder how much I blushed… Either way I have to go finish my bath and then head out on the mission to get the artifact that could save my mother.

As I sat in the tub I wondered if it was a good idea to have told Gray the name of my old guild. No matter what he or I said he could go to the guild at anytime and I wouldn't be able to stop him. Would he really like to know that I am Ashkar? The Ashkar that he loves? I couldn't do that to him could I? Tell him I'm Ashkar, not see him for two months and then leave the guild? That is something that I couldn't do. It would be better for him to think that Ashkar was somewhere else.

After I was done with my bath, I changed into a white tank top, a black jacket, black cargo pants and some black combat boots. I think anyone could tell that my favorite color was black. I headed to the guild to tell Gramps that I was off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Gray's POV:

Why did I just do that to her? Maybe because she seems just like Askar. But she did look just like Ashkar when I held her. Maybe she is Ash….nah...she couldn't be. If she was then…..I just confessed my love to her and she feels the same way…I should probably keep an eye on her…

Ashkar's POV:

What just happened? Gray held me and forced me to look into his eyes. I wonder how much I blushed… Either way I have to go finish my bath and then head out on the mission to get the artifact that could save my mother.

As I sat in the tub I wondered if it was a good idea to have told Gray the name of my old guild. No matter what he or I said he could go to the guild at anytime and I wouldn't be able to stop him. Would he really like to know that I am Ashkar? The Ashkar that he loves? I couldn't do that to him could I? Tell him I'm Ashkar, not see him for two months and then leave the guild? That is something that I couldn't do. It would be better for him to think that Ashkar was somewhere else.

After I was done with my bath, I changed into a white tank top, a black jacket, black cargo pants and some black combat boots. I think anyone could tell that my favorite color was black. I headed to the guild to tell Gramps that I was off.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I just want to give a big shout out to Cheesepuppies12 who is an awesome editor. You are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

Chapter 14:

Ashkar's POV

I went into Gramp's office to tell him that I was about to head out. I had brought my pack with me. It was quite light but I always packed light. I also couldn't afford to pack very heavy especially with the journey I had ahead of me.

" Are you sure that you want to go alone child?" Makarov asked me.

" I'm sure Master. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Besides, I will be perfectly fine by myself."

Makarov's POV

I felt sad to see a returning child leave again, but this time she may not return. That's what worried me the most. This child had been kicked out of Meiro Sonata and she had left Fairy Tail once. Everyone was sad to see her go. We have Lucy now and she is a great child. I wonder is Ashkar feels replaced by Lucy. She certainly acted like it. When Natsu introduced her to Lucy it was clear to anyone, the pain that she felt.

At first I had an idea to send Team Natsu on a mission that would overlap with Ashkar's so that way they would stay and help her out. It was a good idea and it would help Ashkar open up again and maybe even confess her true feelings for Gray. Hehehehehehehe

Natsu's POV:

" I want to go on a mission! I want to fight! It's so boring just sitting here doing nothing! Let's go! PLEASE!" I knew that I was acting like a spoiled child but somehow it managed to work on Lucy. She was always able to give in. I don't know how I do it.

"Fine Natsu! Go choose the job that you want. Do you want Erza and Gray to come along as well?"

"Sure. Although I'm not sure about Ice Princess."

" What did you call me Fire-Breath!?"

Whoops, I hadn't realized that he was here. Just when I was about retaliate, Gramps called us up and told us that he had a mission for us to do. Well at least we were going on a mission.

Lucy's POV:

Natsu is so annoying! I want to take a break from all the missions but he always has to insist on going on another one. This time I'm going to say no for sure. I won't let him get to me this time. But one look at him, all my willpower crumbles.

" Fine Natsu! Go choose the job that you want. do you want Erza and Gray to come along as well?" I did not want to go on a job alone with Natsu again, especially after the last mission.

" Sure. Although I'm not sure about Ice Princess."

" What did you call me Fire-Breath!?"

I sighed and let the two of them be. They will soon get caught up in the fighting and then they will completely forget about the mission and then I won't have to go. I soon regretted that thought because Master called us up to and told us that there was a mission for us to do. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I slowly trudged up the steps to meet master. I really was hoping for a break from all the fighting that we had been doing.

Normal POV:

Master had told Team Natsu to take a job far away that required their skills. But they didn't know that Makarov had sent them straight towards their old friend Ashkar. Makarov had previously asked the first master, Mavis where Ashkar would be if he sent Team Natsu today. She said that they would meet at the same time and the same place assuming Ashkar's pace and when she would take breaks. They didn't call Mavis the Fairy Tactician for nothing.

Natsu's POV:

I don't know why gramps sent us on that mission. He had this weird look on his face, like he was planning something. Oh well! I'M ALL FIRED UP! Wait I take that back….we have to travel on a train….I'm starting to feel a little queasy…!

Ashkar's POV:

I bought some food and a couple of bottles of water once I left the guild. I didn't want to get them at the guild because they would be suspicious and if they found out i'm going on a mission, they would want to come with me and I would be in deep trouble. I ran quickly so I could get away from the guild and Magnolia fast. I didn't want to stay here anymore. This place brings back memories that I want to forget. I ran down an alley and into the open fields. It was a beautiful day outside but I had no time to enjoy it. Lives were on stake, and they were ones that I cared most about. Nobody would get hurt on my watch and if I could help it, nobody would ever find out who I truly am. I kept running because I had no time to waste. Every minute was precious.

A/N:

Thank you every one for reading this. I really appreciate it. I need some ideas for the story so feel free to tell me if you have any. Thanks! Remember to favorite, follow and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I will try my best to update every weekend if possible. This is a really short and horrible chapter but I promise the next one will be better. I wrote this as fast as I could because I have a lot of homework to finish right now. Sorry, you don't want to hear about my life. So without further ado... onto the story!**

Chapter 15:

Normal POV:

Team Natsu finished the mission with plenty of time to spare. All they had to do was defeat a monster that had been terrorizing people in Clover Town.

" I wonder why Gramps would send us on a mission like that. It was very simple and anyone could have defeated it. Why did it have to be us?" Gray questioned. Lucy just sighed. As usual her teammates had gone over board and destroyed half the town. She wondered if there was ever going to be a time where they would actually get the full reward. She highly doubted it. She was soon snapped out of her reverie by Natsu sniffing in the air.

"What's up Natsu?"

"She's here," Natsu answered.

"Who's here?"

"Nakar."

"Why would Nakar be in a dead end town like this place? Didn't she leave to take a mission in Hargeon?"

"She did."

"Then why is she…" Just then, Ashkar came into view and stopped in her tracks. She knew that the Makarov was up to something. How could he?! She had specifically told him not to send anyone! She quickly turned around and ran. She looked behind her to see Team Natsu chasing after her.

"Ice Floor!" Gray shouted.

"Virgo!" Lucy shouted.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza yelled.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted. Ashkar dodged all of the attacks and kept running. She ran into a nearby woods and ducked inside a cave. She had gotten scratched in many places. What the hell was that?! Why were they attacking her? Did they want to kill her or something? Well they knew that she was very strong, so they probably knew that she wouldn't be easy to talk to, if she wanted to avoid them. Ashkar now thought that she had been very stupid to actually think that Makarov would actually let her do anything on her own.

"He wouldn't want me to disappear and leave the guild again, right after I finish my mission," Ashkar thought. "Well screw him. I'm going to finish this mission without anyone finding me. Then I will leave the guild once more like I had originally planned." Right on cue, Team Natsu came bursting into the cave.

"Nakar! Come out wherever you are! We know you are in here!"

Ashkar had completely forgotten about Natsu's dragon slayer senses. He probably sniffed her out! Ashkar saw an opening on the opposite side of the cave. She ran towards it. It was her only way to get away from Team Natsu. She ran outside and right into the arms of someone she knew all too well.


	16. Chapter 16

**How do I say this guys? I'm really, really, really, sorry that I have not updated in soooo long! There was a family emergency that had me incapacitated for a few months and I couldn't really think straight. After that I just sort of lost track of time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update more often! Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for putting up with me!**

Chapter 16:

Normal POV:

"Got her!" Gray shouted. Team Natsu appeared and took her to where they were staying. After she was cleaned up, they questioned her. She had forgotten that they could be really scary and smart if they wanted to, considering she was stronger.

"So Nakar, what are you doing here?" Natsu glared at her.

"Um….I-I could ask you the same." Ashkar glared back

"We are here on our mission when Natsu caught your scent." Erza replied.

"Oh…..hehehehe." She laughed dryly.

"So why _were_ you here Nakar?" Natsu questioned. He got up in her face making her back away. His face showed absolute seriousness and no emotion.

"Oh….I was here on a mission too…." Ashkar had to think of an excuse for a mission so that they aren't interested.

"Really? We did the only mission available here. Makarov sent us." Lucy said.

"Well it looks like we did the mission before Nakar got here…..Master must have been mistaken." Wendy added. Wendy had saved Ashkar from looking suspicious. She let out a breath of relief that she didn't realise she was holding.

"Well if that's the case….then Ash-Nakar why don't you come back home to the guild with us!" Natsu jumped up and down.

"Um sure…." Askar knew that she shouldn't have agreed, but if she said no then that would only make her look even more suspicious. She just had to find a way to get away from them when the moment was right. She had a limit of two months and Ashkar had already wasted three days. To other people it may seem as though they have plenty of time. But Ashkar knew better. Her father could change the deadline at any time. Ashkar wanted to be prepared just in case. She also had to get the cursed object fast just in case her "friends" from her old guild tried to embark on that mission before her. Heaven help her if they found the treasure before her.

"OI, Nakar! You there?"

Ashkar snapped out of her daze. She saw that Team Natsu was looking at her with concern on their face. Ashkar didn't need their concern. It was their fault that she couldn't go ahead and find her mother. Team Natsu finished packing their belongings and headed out. Natsu started whining and complaining about how they had to take a train back home. Erza eventually got so annoyed that she knocked him out. Lucy summoned Plue to entertain her and Gray was impressing Wendy with mini ice sculptures. Ashkar was gazing out the window deep in thought. She was plotting to escape the team when they were sleeping. Every moment passing was shortening her deadline.

"Hey you okay?" It was Gray. He slid into the empty seat beside her and smiled. Ashkar seized up. It was Gray. His mind couldn't process right. "You seem a bit down," he said. Just as he said those words, Ashkar got an idea.

"I'll be right back" she said. Gray looked at her strangely. Ashkar got up and ran down the caboose. As she had thought, there were high spirits sitting on the window sill. Someone must have left it there. She grabbed the water bottles, she packed in her bag and mixed it with the alcohol. She ran back down the caboose to her seat. "Would you like some water?" She said to everyone. Wendy was already fast asleep. Natsu was groaning like a little girl. Erza eyed the water, but finally took one. Gray took one too.

Within moments, everyone except Lucy had fallen asleep. Of course she was no problem. Ashkar inched towards her carefully, and knocked her out. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She turned around and started to head down the caboose. But she heard a sound.

Ashkar turned around. It had come from Gray's lips. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked forward and ran down the caboose. She threw open the EXIT door and jumped out.

"Ashkar…."

Gray's P.O.V

I went over to Nakar and sat next to her since she looked a little uneasy.

"You alright?" Suddenly, she jumped out of her seat murmured something and ran to the back of the train. I wanted to go after her but I knew she needed time alone too. She came back with drinks in her hand. She passed them out and sat back down. I was a little suspicious since she ran off like that, but still drank it. Just as the cool drink hit my lips, I realized that it did not taste normal. Just as I was about to mention that to Nakar, blackness overtook me.

(Time skip)

Normal POV

Ashkar was able to successfully get away from Team Natsu but now she was starting to feel bad for knocking everyone out but she didn't have any other choice. She also really needed to get a move on with the mission. She started to head towards the town called Shirotsume. The flyer said that she would be able to find the treasure in the mountains behind Shirotsume. However the flyer did not at all mention what the treasure looked like at all. All it said was that it would be obvious once a person laid eyes on it.

Ashkar just sighed in frustration and sadness. She really didn't know what to do and right now everything was making her go crazy. She needed someone to be there for her, but she didn't seem to realise it. She was too selfless for her own good. Ashkar just wanted to be a normal mage who didn't have a Dark God as a father. She wanted to be in a place where she hadn't hurt people already. But unfortunately she could never have that life. She was to be forced to live this life until either she died or her father died. Only one of those choices seemed nice to her.

As her mind was filled with these thoughts, she didn't notice that she had arrived at Shirotsume Town. She headed to an inn to stay for the night. It was pretty cheap considering it was only 1,000 Jewels for a night's stay. As she made her way up to her room, she heard familiar voices coming from the room next door. Voices that made her freeze directly in her tracks. Voices that she had hoped she would never have to hear ever again. Voices that scorned her and made her feel the worse possible shame. Voices that she had ignored for as long as possible.

Team Natsu woke up as if they were coming out of a trance. Natsu seemed fine, but Wendy, Erza, and Gray all sported massive headaches. Lucy's stomach and head seemed to hurt as well.

"What happened to you guys? You look as if you've been run over by a train!" Natsu asked.

"Don't ask me flame brain. I was talking to Nakar, she suddenly got up and ran off. She came back with drinks in her hand and asked if we wanted some. I was really thirsty so I took some. I drank it and I noticed it tasted wrong. I guess she put some poison in it to make me pass out. Bet the same thing happened to Wendy and Erza. But what happened to you Lucy?"

"I really don't know, but I felt someone hit me in both the stomach and head. I'm guessing it was Nakar, but why would she do that?"

"Speaking of which, where is Nakar?" Erza questioned.

Everybody looked around trying to find the girl but she was nowhere to be found. All of Team Natsu realised that they had been duped and that Nakar had escaped their grasp.

"Where the heck is she?! Can you pick up her scent Flame Breath?" asked Gray.

Natsu shook his head.

"Her scent is already long gone. We must have been knocked out for a while if I can't even pick up her scent and who you callin Flame Breath, you Ice Prick!"

"Let's go back to the guild and ask Master what all this is about. It seems very suspicious of Nakar to do this. It makes a person wonder what she is up to." Erza stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. If they weren't able to pick up her scent, the next best thing for them to do was to go to the master and ask what all this was about.

Just as Ashkar was about to go into her room, the door to the other room opened. It was none other than her friends from Meiro Sonata. They looked at her with surprise on their faces. Ashkar really didn't want to have another encounter with them so she quickly opened the door to her room and slipped inside, locking the door behind her.

Ashkar has barely cried in her entire life. She learned to be strong both for herself and her mom. Now it just felt like she had a whole lifetime's worth of tears to cry right now. She wanted to do nothing more but curl up into a little ball and cry herself to sleep. But for some reason the tears didn't come. All she felt was misery and pain. Why did she have to suffer this way? What did she ever do to deserve this? She sat there thinking to herself when she heard a knock on the door.

She bolted upright when she heard the knock. It better not be her former guildmates at the door. But, as luck would have it, when she opened the door, it was them indeed. They just started at her as if they couldn't believe that she was here. Abby opened up her mouth and said, "Whats a devil spawn doing here?!"

Ashkar had half a mind to actually slap that girl straight to Magnolia. However, she took a deep breath and replied, "The exact same reason that you're here. I'm gonna get that treasure for the client. And god so help me if you try to stop me, because I will destroy you if you stand in my path."

"You can't take the same mission as us. We already got the mission first. The mission was sent to our guild. In fact, how can you take a mission if you're not part of a guild?" Abby asked.

"Actually I am a part of a guild. Probably the most famous guild. Care to guess? It's Fairy Tail. I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail. Keep your mouths shut about anything you want to say about me. They have always been a better guild than you, and I was just too stupid to see it. They accepted me when I was younger and they would accept me now. Unlike your petty guild who is blind enough to not accept people that actually have a heart."

"Well we only accept the finest wizards. Not ruffians and devils like you and your guild."

"Look, I don't enjoy you bad mouthing me, but I will not tolerate you bad mouthing Fairy Tail. So this is your last warning. If you talk like that, anywhere, I will hunt you down and destroy you and your horrible guild! And if you even try to stand in my way, I will not hesitate to use my magic against you. So why don't you shut your dirty mouth and go home to the hellish guild you came from." With that she slammed the door in their faces and ran back to her bed and hid in the covers. She did not want to be so mean to anyone.

"I guess what they say isn't wrong. I'm just as devilish as them." She murmured to herself before falling asleep in misery.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post another one as soon as possible. Once again, I'm really sorry!**


End file.
